


Breathing

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Jay struggles with Terry's death.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As usual, _firstlovelatespring_ has my eternal gratitude for her awesome beta and also for saving all of you from out of place porn. ;)  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for ep 317, emotional hurt/comfort  
>  **Disclaimer:** Chicago PD belongs to Dick Wolf & Co

Jay sleepily turns around in his bed, his eyes still closed. The spot next to him is empty and he slowly blinks, feeling for the body that’s supposed to be there.

"Mouse?" It’s more a mumble than an actual word, so Jay clears his throat and tries again, a little louder this time. "Mouse!"

His chest feels tight, all of a sudden, because what if Mouse left, because he, Jay, let Terry die? Jay can’t blame him, he would leave himself, too, if he could.

The thought that Mouse might have noticed Jay’s breakdown in the precinct’s washroom earlier and couldn’t bear that everything was Jay’s fault creeps up on him, making it difficult to breathe.

"You awake?" Mouse’s muffled voice comes from the bathroom, before the rest of Mouse appears, a towel around his hips, rubbing his hair dry with another one. "Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up."

"You weren’t there..." Jay says. "I thought you were gone..." he starts again. 

Mouse gives him a puzzled look, then sits down next to him on the edge of the bed. "Jay, I would never...!" The last word is emphasized, but Jay interrupts.

"But I let Terry..." He isn’t able to continue and looks away.

Mouse’s fingers touch Jay’s cheek gently, making him look at Mouse again. "You did everything you could to make the job as safe as possible!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jay wants to know, because he’s been going over the robbery again and again in his mind to find one thing that he could have done differently and save Terry’s life.

"Because I know you," Mouse says, placing his hand over Jay’s. "I know how you planned everything out, went through everything." He sighs. "You’re not a psychic, Jay, you can’t see the future..."

Jay swallows hard and nods. "Stay." he whispers, touching Mouse’s cheek.

Mouse smiles, holding Jay’s hand in place, and kisses his palm, before he leans in to kiss Jay’s lips. "I’m not going anywhere."

He smells of soap and is all soft and Jay immediately curls his fingers in Mouse’s neck to keep him from backing away again.

"Show me." Jay’s almost brushing Mouse’s mouth with his own. "Show me that you’re still..."

Mouse interrupts him, kissing him again and climbing back into bed, without breaking the kiss; making it even slower.

Jay moves a little aside, pulling him in. His palms are warm against Mouse’s ribs as they slowly move lower to play with the towel that’s still wrapped around Mouse’s hips. He turns his head a little to give Mouse’s mouth more skin to kiss and pulls the towel away, dropping it carelessly next to the bed.

Jay feels Mouse smile against his throat before he looks into his eyes. And just when Jay parts his lips to say something, Mouse kisses him. It’s a simple kiss on the lips, almost innocent, considering they are both naked and Mouse is on top of him. By the third kiss, Mouse licks his way into Jay’s mouth and moves his hips against Jay, making him sigh with relief and roll his hips in response.

"Mouse..." Jay whispers, spreading his legs slightly, so Mouse has more space between them. With a sigh and a little grin, Mouse ignores it and moves off Jay. 

"What..." Jay starts. Mouse is next to him, kissing his shoulder. Mouse’s hand on Jay’s hip, wanting him to turn a little, so he does.

Mouse immediately scoots closer, putting his arms around Jay from behind. Jay leans into him and breathes in, deep.

"Hey." Mouse’s hot breath brushes Jay’s ear. "Better now?"

Jay lets out a little noncommittal sound, and turns his head a bit, just so he and Mouse can kiss again. "Better..."


End file.
